


A Long time dead remembering

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o clock high series
Genre: Bombing, F/M, German fighters, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Colonel Gallagher returns to duty after suffering with a concussion. Major Harvey Stovall will be needing further time recovering from his injuries.





	1. Chapter 1

Still suffering with a head concussion. Colonel Joseph Gallagher after getting back from picking up Sergeant Kamansky after Captain Dula had dumped him out of the airplane during an mission. Captain Dula was told by Doctor Keiser that doctors in London needed to check him out with the blackouts.

"Doctor Sinclair will be waiting to see you in London Captain. Here is the address once you arrive into London." Doctor Keiser hands him a piece of paper from his white coat pocket to give to the Captain from his office at the base hospital.

"Thanks. I will go as soon as possible Doc!" Captain Dula said to the Chief Medical Officer.

"I have a patient to go see in his quarters. Colonel Gallagher won't be able to fly for some time with those headaches and blurred vision. Good luck in London. Now if you will excuse me." He says with following the captain out of his office.

OFFICER'S QUARTERS Section E

Colonel Gallagher was laying down on his bunk in his white and grey pajamas. He's been trying to sleep for thirty minutes with no success. So he decided to sit up and smoke a cigarette, even though he was more hungry and thirty than anything. 

He would need to get dressed to head for the officer's club to have something to eat and drink. It's too bad that his driver Sergeant Kamansky is recovering himself from a leg injury.

He gets off the bunk instead of the cot in his quarters, he felt some what dizzy as he waited a moment for the dizzy spells to disappear. After a few moments he would be able to get dress into his dress uniform to head for the officer's club.

After he was dressed. And checking his appearance into the mirror. He walked outside slowly only to see a jeep drive up with Doctor Keiser driving coming to see him no doubt.

"What's up Doc?" He asked with Keiser getting out of his jeep.

"Back into your quarters Joe, I need to check you out. Where were you going by chance?" Keiser asked in a serious tone to have the Colonel think that something was going on.

"Officers club to have dinner and something to drink Doc." The colonel replied with starting up the jeep.

"Tell you what Joe. Go have your dinner, but I need to be seeing you in the hospital for a check up on that head concussion of yours. I have Doctor Silverston to check your eyes out since he's the specialist." 

"Very well doc I will be there once I am done with my dinner. Otherwise it's bad enough I am grounded from flying missions. I currently have Colonel Bailey taking over the air, while Harvey will stay on the ground as the executive officer. " Gallagher announced to his private physician.

"All right than I will see in a little while." Doc said with getting back into his jeep to head for the hospital to check up on other patients.

********************************************************

London 

It was slightly raining in London. Captain Cal Dula had an appointment with Doctor Summers a specialist in memory lost and other head injuries. Doctor Frank Keiser a major working at the 918th bombardment group had asked the doctor to take on the case of checking out Captain Dula.

Doctor Summers was waiting for the Captain in his office five blocks away from Bomber command at the Langham hotel. Captain Dula walked into the outer office of the office on the third floor medical building. The Captain walked in to be greeted by the nurse walking behind the counter. She was a woman in her mid thirties with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I am Captain Paul Dula, I have an appointment with Doctor Summers recommended by Major Keiser." He stated to the woman looking at her appointment book.

"Yes of course Captain. I shall let the doctor know that you have arrived. Please hang on a moment sir." She buzzed him with the intercom button as he was able to hear his voice on the other side. "Doctor Summers your patient Captain Dula is here to see you." She says with a slight smile on her face.

"Please escort him to my office Louise." He says with using her first name, while she gets up from her chair to walk the patient to his office in the office hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Joe Gallagher having finished up the last of the tests, he was told to head for Major Keiser's office to discuss his health in general.

He's been waiting ten minutes with getting impatient waiting for the doctor.

All of a sudden the door opened with Doctor Keiser walking in with the Colonel's medical chart. "It's about time Doctor Keiser. What took so long?" He asked in slight annoyance with his tone of voice.

"I had to be sure of my findings Colonel Gallagher." He said in a flippant demeanor.

"And what is that Doc?" Gallagher responded with shifting in his seat in his office.

"It looks like your head concussion has gotten worst on the right side of your brain. I will be needing to keep you on sick leave for another ten days. I don't want you on this base until your feeling better. I will be giving you pills to help with the headaches and blurred vision during the next ten days Joe."

"And where am I supposed to go during the next ten days Doctor Keiser?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"You know very well Colonel where you're going the next ten days. Visiting your wife Judith in the states. She is going to love having you around the next ten days." Doctor Keiser responded with Colonel Gallagher liking the idea of being with his wife the next ten days in the states.

"I will need to inform Major Stovall to have Colonel Bailey take over as the group commander until I come back from sick leave." Gallagher announced the information to the doctor placing his medical chart on the table.

"Look Joe, this concussion that you have is serious. It's why I am putting you on ten day sick leave like the last time. As least the group will have Major Stovall flying instead of staying behind his desk."

Gallagher had a slight chuckle after the hell he had put Harvey Stovall through with flying. "Is there anything else Doc besides giving the medication to take while I am on leave? I have a great deal to do with setting up a flight to the states, along with calling General Britt and Judith. She is going to be some what upset again with finding out that I am hurt again on the last mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Sinclair was taking notes while listening to Captain Dula talk about his condition. "All I can tell you Doctor Sinclair is the fact I can't remember certain events during the past three months with the three missions I was on."

"Do you think that maybe losing awareness just might be a mental condition or one a physical issue?" He asked with thinking about past cases from over the years.

"I just don't know Doctor Sinclair. I need to find out soon before I really lose my mind." He states with shaking his head in his chair facing the doctor.

I know of a specialist that deals with brain injuries. It's possible that there might be a medical condition that your doctor Keiser wasn't able to pick up or see. I will speak with Doctor Morose and have him set up the tests to find out. He works out of Saint Croix hospital only 15 minutes from here and your bomber command. I shall see if he's available, maybe you will be able to drive on over." He said to have Captain Dula thinking in regard to his issues.

SAINT CROIX HOSPITAL

Doctor Morose age 45 years old was walking into his office on the sixth floor after finishing up his rounds. His secretary had given him a telephone message that his friend Doctor Sinclair had called with a possible new patient.

Picking up his phone. He dialed the number connecting him to Doctor Sinclair in his clinic office. Right away Doctor Sinclair picked up the phone to speak with Doctor Joel Morose.

"What's going on Anthony? My secretary told me that you have a possible patient for me to check out." Doctor Morose says over the telephone.

It would be the next five minutes Doctor Sinclair would be able to explain the situation to him about his patient Captain Paul Dula. "I suspect that there might be a medical reasons to his blackouts Joel."

"Very well I am free for the next few hours. Please have your patient come see me on the sixth floor and my office before starting the tests."

"I will tell him Joel. Do you want me to come along with driving him over in case he suffers with a black out?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Good idea. It's better that you drive him over. We will work out the transportation issues later after I figure out just what is going on with the Captain." Doctor Morose shifted in his seat of his office.

"Ok, I will inform the patient that you want to see him right away. He is going to be more than glad to get this over with quickly. See you soon Joel." He responded with turning to face directly towards Captain Dula.


	4. Chapter 4

Major Harvey Stovall was working at Operations after Doc Keiser had removed the bandages from his head and looking like a cue ball with no hair. He will need to get use to it as with everyone around him and including his own son Lt. Michael A. Stovall.

He had come into the outer office looking for the crew rosters for the next mission in two days. Major Stovall along with Colonel Frank Bailey in the office were finishing up with the last of the details to Hamberg and two other destinations. General Britt and Wing Operations had sent word placing the group on stand by alert.

"What's wrong Michael" Major Stovall asked his son with concern in his demeanor, while sitting behind his typewriter.

"Just worried about you, dad. Don't you think that you came back to work too early after your been injured?" He says to his father while shaking his head.

"I am fine son. Besides I am only working four hours a day with doctor's orders. And if your looking for the crew's rosters? I have them right on the desk before I place them onto the board outside." He picks them up from the desk to have his son take a look at them. He was going to be co-pilot with Captain Fowler. Normally Co-pilot for Colonel Gallagher and special missions.

"Thanks Dad. I need to go now. I am meeting three of my friends at the Officer's club for lunch. Would you like me to bring you anything back?" His son asked with Stovall taking a moment to think about it.

"Please do Michael. Bring me back a hamburger with potatoes and coffee and orange juice. Thanks for the offer." He replied with starting to type again finishing up a communications from Colonel Bailey to Wing headquarters.

*********************************************************

Captain Dula was waiting to see Doctor Morose in his office. He had arrived with the rain starting up once again. It had been raining the past few days and forecasters had predicted more of the same for the next 24 hours.

He walked into his office with the results of the tests taken on his new patient. He had his chart in his hands and on the x rays and others.

"Well Doc what did you find?" Captain Dula said to the doctor reading the reports in front of him.

He was able see the look on the doctor's face that the news wasn't good at all. "I found a small mass on the right side of your brain. I will try and treat it with medication before I try to treat it with surgery. I will need to take a small sample of the mass to check for any issues like with cancer. Since you have stated that there wasn't any cancer with your family history."

"Correct." Dula said with a small lump in his throat needing to swallow. "Doctor when do you think your going to start the treatment with medication?" 

"Today. I will have my staff get things together. While your going to be staying here while it may take at least an hour. Understand Captain Dula?" He says with getting onto the telephone to call his staff, while Captain Dula will wait....


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor Morose had gone to the pharmacy to gather up the medication he will need to treat Captain Dula. He was glad that the pharmacy technician wasn't all that busy. It would make it possible for him to get started right away with his new patient.

The technician was able to find the medication quickly in the cabinet in the back. Afterwards he had a sheet on a clipboard for the doctor to sign out for security purposes. "Thank you." Doctor Morose says to the young technician going back to his work in the back.

He walked out into the corridor to take the elevator back up to his office. He was hoping that the medication will work on his patient instead of surgery. The percentage of this medication was extremely high with a 75% survival rate.

Arriving onto the floor. He walked down to his office with Captain Dula having been waiting a long time. Going inside Captain Dula was being entertained by his daughter Diane age 32 coming from bomber command as a communications officer. She had finished with her watch and decided to come see her father. But instead she would meet up with her father's new patient.

"I see that you're met. Captain Dula, I am sorry for being so late with bringing you the medication. Diane, I didn't realize you would be coming to see me today." He replied with his response to his daughter.

"I didn't know either dad. Until I decided last minute to come and visit you today. Please forgive me for not calling and surprising you like this."

He smiled. "Your forgiven Diane. Now if you will excuse me. I will need to give this medication to Captain Dula. Please wait outside daughter. I will treat you to a late lunch once I am done with the patient." 

"Of course dad." As she gets up to leave outside into the corridor and giving a quick smile towards the captain.

"Ok lets get this over with Captain. I will explain to you that you are going to come back in a few days for another shot. I will than check you out with more tests to see on whether the medication is working. When I give you the syringe with the medication into your right arm. I will need to know from you on whether there are any side effects."

"Very well doctor. I will be sure to call you once I get a side effect from the medication." Captain Dula says with the doctor getting himself ready along with taking the medication in a small bottle and the syringe to insect the liquid into his artery with the right arm.

Captain Dula had pulled up his uniform sleeve all the way up. Doctor Morose checked the amount of medication going into the syringe from the clear bottle. Finding the artery quickly. He injected the syringe into the artery and plunging the medication. After a moment, the doctor throws away the syringe into a waste container that will be taken out to be burnt downstairs in the basement.

"That's it Captain Dula. I will be sure to give you my office number and home phone in case of an issue from the medication. Good day Captain." He says to the Captain. Even though he has a report to write up on his medical chart before heading out for the rest of the day and evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Carrying her umbrella in her hand outside. The rain had stopped and the sun started to come out. She noticed Captain Dula walking out the front entrance. When she called to him to say hello once again.

"Sorry to have bothered you, captain. My father and I will be going to be having a late lunch. Maybe we can get together later some where. Here is my phone number to let me know either way Captain." She hands him the business card with her telephone numbers.

"Thanks. Please call me Cal. I must run now, I will call you later on what my decision will be Diane. Have a nice lunch with your father." Captain Dula says to the woman walking back inside to the hospital clinic. While he headed for his jeep and the base to pack up his things. Since he won't be flying anymore for the 918th bomber group.

The sun was completely out now after the past 24 hours of heavy down pours. 

***************************************************

Washington, D.C. Housing community for the State department and Washington, D.C. Air Force base

Lt. Judith Materson had been running back and forth all day for the State department and Pentagon. She was getting everything out of the way after receiving a call from her husband having been injured with a concussion. He was flying to the states to spend ten days with her.

She was thrilled he was coming to be with her. This would be a good time to finally relax with going into her second month of pregnancy.

She had spoken with General Maxwell Gallagher in Canada having to be on a good will tour. He would try to call them once his son had arrived into the states. He wasn't too happy to hear that he was injured on another mission to wind up with a head concussion.

Arriving home around 4 p.m. She needed to take a hot shower and something to eat before deciding on meeting her husband at the air field at midnight.

Taking a look at her body in the mirror. Her tummy she getting a little bit bigger. And in two months she will know the sex of the baby. She was hoping for a baby girl, while her husband Colonel Joseph Gallagher wanted a boy very badly.

She had the cleaning people come in the day before for which the state department pays for all employees. She is very lucky with a high security clearance. and having one of the better homes only a few miles from the air force field.

After taking her shower and food. She had laid out her clothes for later, along with setting the alarm to wake at 10.30 p.m. and head for the air base to meet up with her husband coming in by transport plane.


	7. Chapter 7

The transport plane with permission from the tower was able to land on runway two. The other two run ways were being used with air force planes landing having been on mock missions ordered by General Waverly in charge of the air base in Washington, D.C.

There were two jeeps waiting for the transport plane to stop completely. The two pilots on board had advised their passengers and including Colonel Joseph Gallagher. The hatchway opened for everyone to move out. Lt. Materson had gotten out of the first jeep. As she greeted her husband with a smooch on his lips to have him swooning.

Right away she had noticed the weight he had lost during this past month. She wasn't going to say a word until she knew what was wrong and why he was here in the first place.

"I have my jeep, shall we go get something to eat first before going to the apartment complex?" She asked with helping him to get into the jeep, while the other passengers replacements for the Air Force base.

"Sure! I am starving Judith. How far away is this place your taking me?" He asked the question with his stomach rumbling on him.

"A few miles from the base. Your going to love the place Joe. I am there once a week having a late dinner for when ever my work keeps me at the State department."

"Speaking of the State department. Where is my father now of days?" Gallagher says to his wife since she knows his location all of the time.

"He's on a good will tour in Canada visiting the bases before coming back home in a week. He promises to call you some time tomorrow to catch up on what you're been doing." She smiled before starting up the jeep to head for the main gate and the restaurant. Weather wise it was clear and temperatures in the seventies unlike England.

**********************************************************

Captain Cal Dula was having drinks with Diane at Rosey's bar near her apartment. He had called her to confirm that he was indeed interested in having a date. She had given him the directions of the bar that was only a few blocks from her apartment.

He had changed into a clean uniform after taking a quick shower. Taking his jeep, he was able to find the bar very easy with having to ask a traffic cop along the way.

She would be waiting inside sitting at a table that she had reserved for the both of them. She had ordered herself a drink while waiting for the captain. She had found this man very interesting in spite the fact her father was treating him.

She noticed him walking in with the door closing from behind him. She waved her hand to have him see her sitting at the table near the pool table.

"I see you were able to find the place just find Cal." She says with flagging the waiter down. "Are you interested in a drink?"

"It was easy to find Diane. And yes I would love to have a drink. And before you asked the question. So far there hasn't been any side effects from the medication that your father had given me." He states with the young waiter coming over with his order book in his pocket.

"That's good, my father will be happy to hear that from you."

"What would you like to have sir?" The young waiter asked with pulling out his order book and placing it into his right hand.

"I will have a Scotch on the rocks if possible. I will order afterwards." He said with a smile directed at Diane taking a sip of her Rum and Coke.

"Right away sir." As he walks away to head for the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

She had asked about his career with the air corps and the reason why he won't be able to fly anymore unless his health problems are cleared up.

"I am not worried about it Diane. Even though I won't be able to fly. I will be able to get a get flying a desk." He said to have the woman chuckling. "And besides I am hoping for the best with the medication your father has given me."

"Lets hope it will work with you, Cal. I understand from my father that the medication has a high success rate with patients. So maybe you will be one of them and will be able to live a normal productive life like with your flying career." She smiled with seeing the waiter coming over with their food. She was in need of another drink as with her date.

"I am hoping for the best Diane. I don't need to have any more blackouts like with what had happened on my last three missions." He had gone into detail on what he had done with Sergeant Sandy Kamansky.

Diane was shaking her head with the horror of hearing something like this. But thank god the story had a wonderful ending with finding Kamansky alive. "So tell me Cal, what about Colonel Gallagher?" She asked with concern with taking a bite of her roast chicken that she loves a great deal.

"Colonel Gallagher currently is on medical leave. The concussion that he suffered on his last mission is wrecking havoc with him. So Gallagher decided to head for the states to spend time with his pregnant wife. She works for the State department traveling back and forth to England and other Air Corps bases."

"It sounds like an very interesting job with all that traveling she does?" She asked with eating more of her food. Otherwise she was feeling a little tipsy from the drinks she had ordered.

*****************************************************

Meanwhile Colonel Joseph Gallagher was feeling so much better after eating. He did like the restaurant a great deal with the recommendation from his wife. Now he was beginning to feel tire and needed to sleep or rather try to sleep with a beautiful wife to be sleeping next to him.

Judith came over to the table after paying the bill with the used of the charge account that she has with the State department, even though she could of paid with money.

"Everything is all set Joe. However it looks like it's going to be starting to rain soon. I just hope we make it in time home before we wind up getting soaked by the rain."

"I hope not!" He said with grabbing his wife's hand to head outside and the jeep.

******************************

Twenty minutes later they had made it in time. It had started to pour cats and dogs once they had made it inside.

"Why don't you take a hot shower sweetie. Why I get us both a drink. And don't worry, I am not having that kind of a drink with the baby." She says with her husband agreeing to the idea needing to find the way to the bathroom and bringing his small bag with his bath items for the shower.

She had gotten the diet soda from the frig for herself, while she had the brandy ready for her husband. Afterwards she went to check on him knowing full well she wasn't going to be coming out of the shower anytime soon......


	9. Chapter 9

"Jesus Judith are you trying to kill me already?" Gallagher cries out from inside the shower. She was doing things to him that had him off balance even though not caused by the concussion.

She chuckled a little. "What's the matter can't take what I am doing to your penis?" She went back to work again, even though he wasn't able to give a vocal response. However he was able to give a signal with the shake of his head.

It would be a moment later when his cock erupted deep down her throat taking every drop she was able to swallow. At some point he was going to get even with her just when she is not looking.

Colonel Gallagher needed to catch his breath with his orgasm leaving him weak all over and needed to get out of the hot shower. She was able to say to him the following. "I love you, Danso." Calling him by his nickname that had stuck with him ever since he was a small boy. Only two other people call him by his nickname. His brother Preston and his father General Maxwell Gallagher.

"I love you as well Judith. I need to get out of here now before this hot shower drains me completely." He replied with his wife turning off the water and she moving out first and grabbing a white fluffy towel off the rack. She would grab one as well for her husband to dry off. However she would need to watch him for any other side effects from the concussion.

So far with the taking of the medication by Doctor Keiser has been helping a great deal. "Here you go Joe. Make sure you dry off completely so that the both of us don't wet the blanket or sheets."

"Of course!" He said with a hint of a smirk on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

However he didn't dry off with grabbing his wife and forcing her down on the queen size bed. Right now she really care about the blanket or anything else accept her husband. She would need to be careful in spite the fact he was still suffering with a concussion.

He laid his body over her being careful with her stomach and the baby. As of right now she still didn't know the sex of the baby. But it was going to be soon once she goes to the Washington, D.C. Air Force base for where her baby specialist will be.

"I must say sweetie you're ready to go tonight." She states with kissing his forehead and placing her fingers through his wet head. This action was making him even harder for which she was able to feel down below her belly.

"You bet I am Judith. I need you really bad baby doll. I just can't stand it any longer. I need to fuck you as hard as I can without having to hurt the baby." He says with a smirk and placing his very rock solid cock at her pussy entrance all ready dripping.

She would be able to spread her legs further to make sure that he's able to get inside and pleasure her insides and out.

His cock pushing in an inch at a time to make sure that her muscles are able to adjust to his size. She was able to adjust really well with taking him fully. Its been awhile since the both of them were together this way. She had missed him and his member a great deal.

She started to moan loudly in the bedroom. One thing for sure the neighbors won't be able to hear them at all. "Are you all right?" He asked with concern with his hands on her face.

"I am just fine sweetie. Continued on with what your doing to me. I have missed this a great deal." She replied with opening her legs as far as they could go.


	11. Chapter 11

And in the mean time. General Owens and other officials were going over the final reports on Captain Cal Dula and what had happened with Sergeant Kamansky.

General Owens talking to General Pritcher sitting across from him. He was tired of the day after spending most of the time in conference. He needed this to be over with already in order for him to get some sleep. Tomorrow he will be heading for Scotland for another conference.

"General Pritcher, I believe this is it on the details from Captain Dula and other crew members. I believe Sergeant Nelly was right on the nose for when he said that Colonel Gallagher was lucky to be alive once Sergeant Kamansky saved him and Major Stovall." He stated with his notes in front of him instead of asking his aide at the far end of the table.

"I believe your right. I understand General Britt is in Archbury for a few days with visiting Colonel Gallagher in the hospital. I will need to find out when Doctor Keiser the Chief Medical Officer plans to released the Colonel to his quarters." General Pritcher said with asking the aide to call the base hospital to ask the surgeon on when.

"Aye sir, right away." The young aide replied with dropping his pad and pencil to dial the phone out scrambling so that the Nazi's won't be listening into the conversation.

*****************************************************************

Base hospital

Major Keiser having finished up with his rounds. He was in his office relaxing after a long day for when the phone on the desk started to ring.

He would pick it up right away. "Base hospital Major Keiser. How can I help you?" He asked with an even keel tone of voice in spite of being extremely tired.

He was listening to the voice on the other end of the line. "General Pritcher needs to know just when you plan to release Colonel Joseph Gallagher from the hospital."

"In a couple of days. I have an physical therapist working with the Colonel to get his left leg and shoulder back into shape."

"Thank you, Doctor Keiser. I will let General Pritcher of this information. Good night." The aide said to Doctor Keiser over the phone.

Doctor Keiser was glad that call was done. He needed to get himself a drink before talking with Doctor Douglas to take over for the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

Laying together in bed. Joe Gallagher had waken with finding his wife missing. Getting up slowly from the bed, he went looking for her to find her in the kitchen making something to eat after having the sex between each other.

He didn't bother to put on his robe, but he did have on his black sweat pants. "Are you all right Judith?" He came from behind her to examined her face.

"I am fine sweetie. Just very hungry as with the baby. I was going to wake you up to find out on whether you would like a grilled cheese sandwich." She made the suggestion with a smile plastered on his face.

"Sure! Why not. I haven't had one of those in such a long time." He stated with moving to the side to let her work the stove.

"Doesn't your base feed you properly?" She said with a chuckle to have him coming from behind again to raise her night gown to play with her pussy. She was still dripping a little from earlier.

"Of course they do Judith. I just haven't been able to eat much with being on all of the recent dangerous missions. And besides it is my own fault never the less. Doctor Keiser is always telling me to cut back on the coffee to eat solid foods."

"Doesn't he understand Danso?" As she tried to control herself with his fingers playing with her clitoris.

"At times no. Now why don't you give into my charms right now?" He says with a smirk that she wasn't able to see for the moment.

"I have always given into your charms sweetie. The night I met you at General Britt's party I fell to your charms."She stated with turning to face him and his fingers pulled out of her pussy to feel at a lost.

He kisses her hard with the woman dropping the metal instrument to the floor. Leaving the both grilled cheese sandwiches in the flying pan. She was able to turn it off just when he was going to lift her onto the counter a little over from the stove section.


	13. Chapter 13

She wasn't able to think straight leaning towards her husband on the kitchen counter. She hasn't done anything like this in awhile while he was in England and flying missions.

His head was buried between her legs as she tries to control her breathing. Dear god he was driving her crazy. She was more worried about his health than having him doing this to her. Even though she has always enjoyed and loved the way he likes to give her pleasure ever since they had met.

She remembered the first night they met at General Britt's second promotion party. She was asked by General Gallagher having received an invitation. However he wasn't able to attend with a tour around the states, so she was able to fly over and walk into the bomber command suite at the hotel.

It was a long flight. Despite having to be tired, she decided to make the best of it with getting dressed and driving on over to the hotel. She had understood that a number of high power military officials would be attending and including Colonel Joseph Gallagher. She had heard a great deal about General Maxwell Gallagher's son.

She wasn't disappointed with first being introduced by General Britt. Right away she had fallen for his looks and charms for the most part.

There first night together was over whelming for the both of them, and she would head back to the states with a smile on her face for days.

*****************

She wasn't able to take much more of his tongue and mouth on her. And before she knew it his rock solid shaft would be entering her, while her legs would be on his shoulders with punishing strokes. He was able to hear her loud moans telling him that he was doing something right to make her happy.

The pressure inside him was beginning to be too much and at some point he would be exploding deep inside his wife's pussy.

And during this time he was squeezing her already swollen nipples with one breast at a time. "PLEASE!" She cried out for which he didn't understand what she had meant with the "Please" comment.

"What is it you want me to do Judith?" He asked with squeezing harder her right nipple to have her crying out louder.

"Please fuck me harder sweetie." She announced with trying to push in closer to his shaft and with his swollen balls at the crack of her ass.

"I don't wish to hurt you along with the baby inside." He replied even though he was going to listen to her request. And with-in a moment he was doing his best to please the woman he loves a great deal.....


	14. Chapter 14

As for Cal and Diane. They have been talking for hours at her apartment on any subject. It was getting late and it was time for him to head back to the base. Tomorrow is another day with a possible chance of having to see the doctor again in regard to his health.

"I would like to thank you for a wonderful evening Diane. Maybe we will be able to get together again?" He replied with giving her a quick kiss to the cheek. However she wanted more with giving him a hard kiss to the lips.

However he didn't force her back but rather put more emotion into the kiss lasting more than a minute to have the both of them out of breath. "I am sorry Cal for throwing you off base. I won't do it again without your knowledge. Please have a safe drive back to the base." She says with breaking away to follow him to the apartment door.

"I will try calling again within the next few days. It all depends on what the doctor will be doing with my case." He states in a low tone with opening the door having to be feeling the crisp air of the evening.

*******************************

It was the next day. The morning had turned out to be just lovely with temperatures on the low seventies at the 918th bomber base.

Captain Cal Dula was walking around needing to get in some exercise. After an hour he decided to head for the Officer's club for an early breakfast/lunch with the club just opening up. When he had walked in there was only a few inside sitting with placing orders with the two waiters.

It was going to pick up soon with officers walking in. He was alone for the moment. When he noticed Major Harvey Stovall walking in with his son Lt. Michael Stovall.

The both of them said hello to him before heading for seats at the bar instead of a table. "I thought dad, Captain Dula was supposed to go to London for medical help?" His son asked the question.

"He probably did and no doubt the doctors are trying to figure out a course of action for his case." His father said with telling the bar on what he wanted for breakfast and to drink.

"It's ashamed in what he had done to Sergeant Kamansky. At least they were able to pick up the sergeant at the field hospital alive and well. Even though the Colonel is still suffering with the concussion over all."

Lt. Michael Stovall says....

"You should of seen the Colonel's face for when he was told the news about Sandy being thrown out of the airplane by Captain Dula. It was like he had lost his brother and and father at the same time. Those two have become really close during the past two years." Major Stovall replied with a sadness in his tone of voice.

"I would hate dad to see that happened again between the both of them. Just like when you had found out about me having to be missing in action." Michael said to his father having a haunting look on his face.

"Please don't remind me son. Actually it was Sergeant Kamansky that had brought me the notice in regard to you being missing in action and when I went to speak with General Britt about flying."

"By the way speaking of which. Why was Colonel Gallagher on a ten day sick leave at the time? You never did tell me as to why." Michael asked with having to being curious with the question.

"I believe it had something to do with his right leg causing him a problem. And Doctor Keiser thought it was for the best to have the Colonel go on a medical rest leave with visiting his brother Press. Enough of talking come on lets order our food before it starts to get really busy in the club."

"Sure dad." Michael replied with calling over the waiter to order....


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile Doctor Sinclair arrived early into his office in London. He had been thinking about his patient Captain Dula and his condition. He had received all of the results for the tests that was taken yesterday. Currently he was looking at a special x-ray on the one area of his patient's brain that might be causing his black out issues.

Checking it over. He had noticed a small type tumor that wasn't found by the base hospital. Doctor Sinclair would be needing to consult with other doctors to try and figure out a course of action for his patient and without killing him.

He was hoping that Doctor Montgomery a brain specialist was in the hospital. He needed his advice and maybe a type of action. Looking through the index on his desk and finding the telephone number to his office on the sixth floor. Doctor Sinclair dialed the number connecting him to his secretary since it was past nine o clock in the morning.

"Doctor Montgomery's office. How can I help you?" She asked over the phone from the outer office on the sixth floor.

"This is Doctor Sinclair. I would like to speak with Doctor Montgomery about a patient 's condition." He states with waiting for the secretary to speak again.

"Hold on a moment, I will connect you with the doctor." She replied with connecting the line to his office.

"Doctor Montgomery speaking. What's going on Harold?" Using his first name since they are friends as well outside of the hospital.

"I have a new patient name Captain Cal Dula suffering with blackouts. He 's a pilot for the 918th bomb group Harold. I was able to perform some tests on him to see what is causing the blackouts."

"Do you have the results of those tests?" He asked with an all business tone of voice and demeanor.

"I have. It's why I need to come to your office to show you the x-rays and brain scans I received this morning." Doctor Sinclair replied with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"Very well. I will wait for you in my office." Doctor Montgomery responded over the phone.


	16. Chapter 16

It was ten minutes later when the doctor arrived into Doctor Montgomery's office. His secretary had greeted him with walking the doctor to his office. There was a short hallway for where patient's would be able to be examined.

She knock on the doctor's door hearing his voice to have them coming on inside. "I am sorry for being a little late. The elevator was running a bit slow today. At least I was able to make it."

"It's all right. Would you like some coffee before we get started?" Doctor Montgomery asked with telling his secretary Monica to make two cups of coffee since he agreed with the shake of his head.

"Thanks for the coffee. I didn't have the chance to have my breakfast with wanting to get into the hospital to begin my work." He stated with taking a sip of the black coffee since he doesn't use milk or sugar accept for tea.

After a few moments of drinking coffee and having donuts that the secretary had in the back frig of the outer office. "I do hope the coffee will be able to pick up your spirits." His friend said to Doctor Sinclair.

"It has very much." He noted with handing him the envelopes with the x-rays and others, along with a report from the lab. It was going to take a few moments with sitting down to check the x-rays with placing them on the lighting fixture to show him anything that could be wrong with the patient.

After a moment of taking in a deep breath into his lungs. Doctor Montgomery asked the following question. "Have you spoken with the patient about the different options?"

"I have. I have a feeling with what is causing the black outs might be some sort of a tumor. Please let me know in what you think of the films." He said with a nervous stomach acting up him all of a sudden.

"Sure enough. Just give me a few minutes and I will let you know." Doctor Montgomery replied with looking at the film that shows the small tumor on the right side of the brain.

*************************

"I am afraid to say this. But it does look like a tumor is centered on the brain for where memory is located. Your patient will need to decide with two options with one of them trying to shrink it with radiation or possible surgery. Either way both can be dangerous depending on whether the tumor is cancerous or not. It's going to be up to your patient to decide." Doctor Montgomery responded with the possible choices.

"And what if we don't do either options?" Doctor Sinclair asked with getting the feeling there wasn't any other choices.

"His condition would only get much worst." He stated with remembering other patients from the past five years of treatment.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile at the officer's club. Captain Cal Dula was receiving a phone call. As he was taking a sip of his coffee while eating his breakfast. The waiter had come over to his table to let him know about the phone call. All eyes were on him once he headed over to the bar and the phone in the corner.

"Captain Dula, how can I help you?" He asked in a soft, low tone trying not to get upset.

"Captain, this is Doctor Silverton. I am here at the hospital talking with Doctor Montgomery about your medical case. I have the results of all of the tests. Do you think that you're able to come back to the hospital in order to discuss your options?" He stated calmly over the phone.

Looking at the time with being still some what early. "I will be there as soon as possible. Where can I meet you and this specialist?" He asked with gathering his wits about him.

"Fourth floor at my office. Doctor Montgomery will meet you there Captain. See you soon." As he hangs up the call to face Doctor Montgomery. "Shall we go meet him so that you will be able to discuss the options." Doctor Silverton says with a shake of his head.

After the phone call had ended. He wasn't in much of a mood to eat now. So instead after paying with the waiter. He walked out of the Officer's club and with getting into his jeep to leave the base and head for the hospital in London.

Weather wise it was beginning to get cool with the evening arriving. Taking his time driving, he was able to arrive to the hospital with-in an hour. Parking the jeep in the back parking lot, he was able into the back entrance of the hospital and finding the elevator to the fourth floor.

Once he was able to walk out of the elevator. The corridor leading to Doctor Silverton's office was extremely quiet. Walking down to his office and knocking on the door to lead himself inside. He was than met by the two doctors taking over his case.

His stomach currently was in knots having to be worried about the worst. "Please come into my office Captain Dula." Doctor Silverton announced with following his patient into his office.

"I am here as per your orders. What exactly did you find Doc?" He had to asked with the other doctor looking what was his medical file.

"Doctor Montgomery will explain since he's the specialist." He replied to have Doctor Montgomery coughing a little to grab a glass of water to get rid of the cough.


	18. Chapter 18

"All right Captain Dula, there are two options we can work with right now with your condition." He says with a neutral tone of voice.

"And that is Doctor Montgomery?" He asked since it was his life that these two doctors are deal with right now.

"First we have found a tumor that is centered on your right side of the brain for where memory is stored. We will need to find out with taking a sample to figure out on whether the tumor is cancerous or not." Doctor Montgomery replied with concern for the patient.

"And if it is cancerous?" Captain Dula choking a little with his words.

"We will than need to operate and remove it. I won't sugar coat it Captain. This type of operation could be really dangerous no matter how anyone will see it." He notes....

"And the other option Doc?" Turning to face Doctor Silverton.

"Cal, your other option would me medication to try and shrink it. The drug is relative new and so far it has a 60% success rate. Or you can not choose either option and just live out your life depending on whether the tumor is cancer." Doctor Silverton tells him the truth of the matter.

"When do we find out about whether the tumor is cancerous? I need to know as soon as possible." He says with taking in a deep breath into his already screaming lungs.

"I think it would be a good idea to put you into a room as soon as possible and schedule the surgery in the morning or when a operating room is available." Doctor Silverton said while waiting for his response.

He didn't wait very long to hear Captain Dula's answer to the idea. "Lets do this gentlemen. I need to get this over with so that I can start living again." He says with a tone that showed the doctors that he was serious.

"Very well, I will call the admitting office to begin with the process." Doctor Silverton said with picking up the phone to be connected with the admitting office on the ground floor.


	19. Chapter 19

It would be an hour later once all of the paper work was signed by the captain. He would be escorted by a medical technician taking the patient up to the sixth floor and his private room. Once he is settled into his room. The nurses on the floor will begin the different testing for tomorrow's surgery.

Doctors Silverton and Montgomery will be in charge of the case. Doctor Montgomery had called in his staff that works with him on the different surgery cases. The briefing was being done in his office while Doctor Silverton had gone home for the evening.

Meanwhile patient Captain Cal Dula had his blood pressure/heart and blood taken. The lab had been given orders to be quick about the results on the different tests being done. He was laying in the hospital bed in the usual gown. He had asked the nurse on wanting a snack. However there were orders from the doctors that he wasn't allowed with the surgery scheduled in the morning.

He was able to drink water up until midnight. So he settled in for the evening with Doctor Montgomery coming in to visit him before heading home himself.

The doctor was able to explain the surgery on what was going to be done. "Once I remove the sample and have the lab take it. We will than wait for the results. Once we find out, we will than bring you back to your room once we know that your all right after waking up."

"Thank you for telling me this Doctor Montgomery. What are the odds that the tumor will be not cancerous?" He asked with concern with his words.

"I can't tell you at this point. As I say, we will find out once the lab finds out the results from the tissue sample. Now I suggest you try and relax with the rest of the evening. I will see you in the morning. Good night." He says with walking out of the private room to speak with the night shift supervisor.


	20. Chapter 20

Captain Cal Dula had an easy night with sleeping. The night shift supervisor had come in a few times to check on the patients with his vitals. He had woken twice during the night with the supervisor coming inside to wake him. Otherwise he was able to fall back to sleep.

It was early morning with the change in shifts at the hospital. The morning supervisor on the floor Captain Janey Meadows headed for Captain Dula's private room to get him ready for the surgery. But first she would need to take his vitals and have him ready.

She had asked one of the aides on duty to come and help her. Doctor Montgomery was already on the floor and will be arriving to talk with him for a moment before heading upstairs for where all of the surgeries are done.

Captain Dula was sitting up in bed after going to the bathroom to wash up and other personal things. She walks in with a smile on her face and holding his medical chart. The aide walks in from behind her to begin his work with checking his blood pressure. While she asked the questions.

"How are you feeling this morning sir?" She asked with placing his chart down for a moment.

"Some what a little nervous this morning nurse. Otherwise I can't wait to get this over with." He states with his stomach in knots.

"Don't worry everything is going to be all right. Doctor Montgomery is the best in his field. So I suggest that you try to relax until he gets here to speak with you." She says while the aide had finished with his BP and checking his heart rate.

"Thanks." He says. However It would be five minutes later when Doctor Montgomery walked in sternly ready for anything this morning. "Doctor Montgomery it's good to see you this morning." He asked with his nerves disappearing.

"Thank you Captain. Are you ready this morning? We will be getting you ready in a few moments." He asked the aide to go get the stretcher bed ready for the transport to the eighth floor.

"I am ready as ever!" Captain Dula replied to the doctor's question.

"Yes sir right away." He says with walking out of the private room after the doctor had asked him to get the stretcher bed.


	21. Chapter 21

It didn't take long for the patient to be ready in surgery. Doctor Montgomery and the staff as with Doctor Sinclair were making sure the patient was ready with being placed under.

Up above in the observation area. There were several that was interested in watching the procedure with removing the tissue sample of the patient. Doctor Montgomery was working slow with using the instrument in his hand nice and steady. He has done at least twenty of these procedures during the past few years.

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs through the green mask. He was told that the patient 's breathing and heart rate was normal for the moment. So he continued on with his work removing the outer layer of the section he would be removing the tissue and having the sample taken to the lab.

"All right lets begin." Doctor Montgomery says to the personnel in the operating room with a number of other doctors watching.

One of the nurses in the room hands him the equipment that was needed and without dropping anything in the process. Taking the item into his hand, he asked again on what was his heart rate and blood pressure.

"Heart rate is normal and B.P. 110 over 60 doctor." Technician Williams working for the Holy Rosary hospital for the past six years, and his rank is Sergeant.

"Thanks, I shall begin with cutting the tissue. However there is some bleeding that I don't like at the moment. I will need to use a blocker to cut down on the bleeding." He states to have everyone worried in the operating room.

After a moment of using the blocker, he was able to continue on with cutting the piece of tissue and placing in a metal container to have the lab technician take it to have the lab check it for being cancerous.

They would need to wait, while the doctor closed the area with stitches. They would need to bring the patient back to room once they find out either way. It will be up to the patient on the course of action on whether he would want to have the additional surgery or try the medication.

*********************************************

Meanwhile in the lab downstairs...

Technician Sergeant Robar Roberts had been checking through the microscope of the tissue sample of the patient. He needed to be sure after checking it three times. The verdict wasn't going to be a good one for the patient over all.

He had placed the tissue sample back into a sterile container. Washing his hands in the sink and drying them off. He would be heading up stairs to speak with Doctor Montgomery and Doctor Silverton with the results.

He had butterflies in his stomach in spite the fact he had done a great many of the lab samples. Taking the elevator to the sixth floor and Doctor Silverton's office. He knocked on the door to hear the response to come inside.

Both doctors were able to see the sadness of the lab technician. Doctor Montgomery would be the one to asked the question first.

"How did it go with the sample?" He asked on a neutral tone of voice and demeanor.

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. "I am afraid to say doctors that the tissue was cancerous. I check it several times to be sure. I am truly sorry about this news doctors." He says before heading out of the office to head back to his other lab work.


	22. Chapter 22

"We will need to advise Captain Dula about the tissue being cancerous. We might as well get this over with in order to let him know his decision." Doctor Montgomery replied to Doctor Silverton shaking his head with disbelief.

The both doctors get up from their seats to head for their patient's room to give him the news.

Moments later just outside of Dula's room. Doctor Silverton had to take in a deep breath before going inside. Doctor Montgomery seem calm and collected with his demeanor. He goes to knock on the closed door of the private room. They walk inside to see that the patient was sitting up after the procedure in surgery.

"Captain Dula how are you feeling?" Doctor Montgomery asked while the other doctor checked the chart for his vitals.

"I am still a little groggy from being put to asleep. Otherwise I am some what anxious to know the answer about the tissue sample taken from my brain." He asked with grave concern in his voice. While he was wearing a bandage over the area of his head for where the tissue sample was taken.

Doctor Montgomery came closer to the bed and bringing a chair over to explain the situation to his patient. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking. "We have the results of the tissue sample Captain Dula."

"What's the results doc?" Captain Dula asked in a sullen voice.

"I am afraid it was cancerous Captain. We will need to figure out our next step to your health situation." He states to see his patient take in a deep breath into his lungs. He was able to notice no doubt that the patient's blood pressure was rising.

"I should of realize that the tissue sample would probably be cancer. I don't wish to go with taking medication doctors. I would like to see that you try to take it out with surgery before it spreads any further. And please don't tell me anything else in regard to the grave danger that surgery might cause to my health." He says to both doctors.

"Very well Captain. We will schedule the surgery for tomorrow morning. I will have admitting send up the papers for you to sign. Is there any family that is needed to be notified?" Doctor Silverton asked the question, while Doctor Montgomery went to speak with the supervising nurse to let her know about the surgery.

"There is no one doctor. My parents died ten years ago, while my sister Agnes died three years from a heart attack. I will sign the papers when they get here, otherwise is there anything else for me to know?"

"Nothing. We will leave you alone for now. However the supervisor nurse will be in soon to explain what is needed to be done to get you ready for tomorrow's surgery." Doctor Silverton responded with turning to leave the hospital room as with Doctor Montgomery talking to the supervisor nurse at the nurses station.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the next morning early. Captain Dula was sitting up in bed when the morning nurse came in to check his vitals and getting him ready for the surgery.

"How are you feeling Captain?" The young nurse asked with placing his medical chart onto the table in front of the hospital bed.

"A little nervous, otherwise I am coping very well with the surgery going to happen soon." He announced with breathing in quickly into his straining lungs. "When is Doctor Montgomery supposed to come and see me?"

"He's already on the floor. He will be here in a few moments Captain Dula. You will need to relax or else your blood pressure and heart rate doesn't need to be rising at this point." She says with checking his blood pressure with the instrument to check his B.P.

After a few moments of doing those chores. She picked up the chart to write in the numbers for the doctor to take a look at.

It was at this time that Doctors Montgomery and Silverton walked in with stern faces. "Something wrong Captain Dula?" Doctor Montgomery asked the question to put the captain on the defensive.

"I just need to get this over with already doc. And besides I am ready as ever accept for being a little bit nervous." He states to the two doctors.

********************************************************

Sometime later inside the operating room. 

All that could be heard for the moment was the equipment with Captain Dula's heart rate and other vitals. One of the two operating nurses handed Doctor Montgomery a scapel to continued on opening the section of his brain to remove the cancerous tissue.

He was more than half way done, while Doctor Silverton was checking his vitals for any changes. So far the patient has been very lucky on the table.

While up above in the observation area. There were several students and doctors watching the operation. They had heard a great deal about Doctor Montgomery and his procedure.

"I am ready to remove the tissue." He says with the nurse wiping his brow while wearing his mask. They have been at it for almost two hours.

"Vitals nurse?" Doctor Silverton asked the question.

"Blood pressure is 90 over 50, while his heart rate has slowed a bit, otherwise posing no problem at the moment." The technician says to both of the doctors in the operating room.

"Good! I have it all. Now I need to close." As he places the tissue into the metal container to have it tested once again in the lab. "Doctor Silverton, you can finish up with the patient." He states to move to the waste container to place his soil gloves and mask. As he head for the showers to clean up after getting rid of his bloodied hospital gown.


	24. Chapter 24

They had brought Captain Dula into recovery before bringing him into a private room. The nurses would be watching out for the patient. In case their are issues from the surgery. The corpsmen two of them were able to place Captain Dula from the stretcher to his hospital bed in room 423. Currently he was alone with no other patient.

Doctor Silverton came in moments later to check on the bandage for any type of leakage. The patient should be waking up up in a few hours. He ordered the nurses to keep a close out on the patient. He didn't need nor Doctor Montgomery any trouble. In spite the fact the doctor had stated that all of the cancer was removed from the tissue or rather the small tumor.

Checking his eyes. He tells the supervisor nurse that he was going to be coming around soon. "Please call me when this happens nurse Angelina?"

"Yes, doctor right away. I have already checked his blood pressure and other vitals to be with-in normal range." She says with placing the chart back into the door slot. As he leaves for his office to make some calls that was given to him by his secretary.

******************************************

It was two hours later when Captain Cal Dula woke. However he wasn't alone with his new friend Diane was sitting in a chair watching and waiting.

She heard a noise with getting up from the chair to see that her friend was waking from the surgery. He opened his eyes. "Welcome back to the land of the living." She says to him with asking where he was for the moment.

"Your back in your hospital room after having the surgery. How are you feeling Cal?" She asked with taking his right hand for support.

"Tire and weak, and most of all my mouth is so dry. Is it possible I can have a sip of water?" He says with Diane going to pour some water from the pitcher and helping him with the drinking.

"Thanks Diane. Where are my doctors?" He asked the question that she had no idea where they were at for the moment.

"Let me go tell the nurse that your awake. No doubt they have orders to page them once you have waken from the surgery." She leaves him with his water while heading out into the corridor to speak with a nurse on the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

Doctor Montgomery was on the floor after getting some sleep. Doctor Silverton wouldn't be in the hospital with being his day off. However he plans on coming to visit his patient to see how he 's doing.

After the nurse had spoken with Doctor Montgomery about the patient Captain Cal Dula. He started to walk towards his private room happy so far with the results. He knocked first on the door before walking in to see his patient awake and asking questions.

"How are you feeling Captain?" He asked with looking at his chart for anything out of the ordinary to his eyes.

"A little tire, thirsty and even hungry." He states with a half cock smile on his face. "Is this a good sign Doctor Montgomery?" He asked.

"On. my yes it's a good sign Captain Dula. I believe the surgery was successful. However we will need to be sure before we decide to release you from the hospital and hopefully you're able to live a normal life."

"I will try doc. These blackouts that I had been having has been a real nightmare for me." He replied with trying to sit up. However the doctor was able to help him with a nurses help as well. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Doctor Montgomery says before leaving to go on home and sleep. 

**********************************************

Captain Dula was asleep when his new found friend Diane walked in to sit with him. She was sure that he would be taking up any time soon from his sleep. She was given the news that he was going to be all right from the surgery that all of the cancer was removed. She took in a long deep breath into her lungs watching his features.

Moments later he started to stir in his sleep.

"Hi!" He says in a soft tone with his voice. It would take a few minutes for him to wake fully.

"Hi! Yourself. How are you feeling Cal?" She asked with taking his right hand into hers with sitting down.

"Much better thank you. What have you been up to Diane while I was having the surgery?" He asked with trying to get into a more comfortable position in bed.

"Nothing much Cal. I was in the waiting you while you were being operated. The nurse came in to tell me the news about it being finished."

"Doctor Montgomery was able to tell me that he was able to cut out all of the tumor and the cancer. Hopefully I will be able to get out of here soon." He says with a smile to have her feeling better inside.

"Wonderful news Cal. I was very worried about you and your life." Diane replied with taking a deep breath into her lungs to relieve some of the tension. "And when you get out of the hospital I will be sure to make you a nice dinner and dessert."

"Sounds good Diane." He responded with a bright smile on his face.


	26. Final Chapter

Two weeks later having been released from the Holy Rosary hospital. Captain Cal Dula was waiting for his date Diane to show up at his apartment in Archbury.

His doctors had released him a few days earlier after being given a clean bill of health after the surgery. He had asked friends from the base to help him with cleaning his apartment so that he would be able to cook a dinner for his date Diane.

He was and has been feeling really well since the surgery. There were no further signs of the cancer that was taken from the tumor. Doctor Montgomery and Doctor Silverton were most impressed with the results and the patient recovered very nicely.

If everything works out for the best. There might be a good chance of going back to flying status and the 918th bomber group. His memory has vastly improved since the surgery at the hospital.

He had called Diane to come to his apartment for dinner. Since he did promised her as with the dessert and something else that has been on his mind. He was very anxious to ask her the question that was on his mind.

Diane was driving a jeep from her base being given a few days leave. She was happy that her superior was able to let her leave the base in spite the height of the war winding down with the Nazi's. She was wearing her full dress uniform to Captain Dula's apartment in Archbury. She was glad in a way the weather had turned nice for January 12th, 1945.....

She parked in front with very little traffic on the street for six o'clock at night. Walking up to his apartment door on the second floor with walking up the steps. She took in a deep breath into her lungs having to be some what tense with the whole idea.

She was very anxious to know on what he was cooking, along with what was on his mind ever since he had gotten out of the hospital. One of her friends at the base had made the suggestion that it might be a marriage question. She had shaken her head on that one for the most part.

He opened the door when he had heard the knock on the door. He was wearing his dress uniform for the evening. As well as looking really well for a man that had surgery a few weeks back.

"Please come on inside Diane. Dinner is just about ready. I do hope you like Roasted Chicken with stuffing?" He says with a smile and a kiss to her cheek before taking her purse and a small bag to be placed on the side of the grey couch in the living area.

"I am really hungry and I do love roasted chicken a great deal Cal." She turned to kiss him further with passion to have him think that marriage might be possible.

He sat her down at the table with a glass of Brandy ready to be drunk by her and himself. He served the sliced chicken asking Diane on how much she wanted as with the stuffing and string beans to go with the salad.

****************************

As it turned out dinner was a great success. Cal had asked on whether she wanted a bowl of Vanilla ice cream as for the dessert.

"Sure! I love vanilla ice cream a great deal." She says with watching him use the scoop to dig out the vanilla ice cream from the container.

What she didn't know was he had hidden a small box inside without her noticing. As soon as she took the spoon she saw the box. "What is this Cal?" She says with being curious with her demeanor.

"Take it out and open it Diane." He says quickly having a nervous stomach waiting to ask her the question.

Digging into the ice cream she pulls the black box out before opening it. She grabs a napkin to wipe the ice cream away from her hands and the box.

A moment later she opens it to see a beautiful diamond ring size seven. "Gosh! It's beautiful Cal." She says with taking a short breath into her lungs before taking the ring and placing it on her finger.

"There is something I like to say Diane." Cal says with her placing the ring on and looking into his eyes directly. "Will you marry me, Diane? I know that we have known each other a short time."

"OMG! Yes I will marry you. I just don't know what else to say. This ring is so beautiful. It must of cost you a great deal of money?" She says with getting up from the table to kiss him with all of the energies that her body could give him....

And before she knew it. He was carrying her into the bedroom and closing the door to begin a new chapter of their lives.......

 

THE END


End file.
